


Pick Your Battle

by JasnNCarly



Series: Johnny Zacchara and His Ladies [20]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:43:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Written with Severed Heart Strings in mind





	Pick Your Battle

“I don’t have time for this.”  
  
“The hell you don’t.” Johnny snatched her wrist, pulling her into an empty room and continuing his interrogation, “You’ve got the nerve to lecture me about some dance with Olivia, and you got someone bringing you roses at work.”  
  
“He was oblivious to the fact that I’m a Zacchara houseguest, all right?”  
  
“That’s what this is really about, right? You’re pissed your name isn’t on a lease?”  
  
Lisa let out a low growl, strangling the strands of her hair, “No, that has nothing to do with this!”  
  
“Because, as of now, that’s a non issue, you understand?”   
  
She opened her eyes, ready to challenge him with the spite sitting on the tip of her tongue, but stopped short as her eyes found the black onyx surrounded by diamonds, his smile somewhere in the blurry background of the ring’s box.  
  
After a blissful moment of silence between them, absent of their frequent bickering, Johnny snapped it shut, “At some point you gotta agree to the whole marriage thing before I can give you the ring.”  
  
Lisa threw her arms around him, rewarding him with a kiss that made up for the words she couldn’t speak.


End file.
